I'll see you later, then
by scandalousss
Summary: AU. Sasuke Uchiha's life ran on three main principles. The first was simple: greed will eventually screw you over. Two: you can't always get what you want, no matter how much you love him. And time? It didn't change a thing. SasuNaru.
1. Your sun when there is none

**AN :**** I don't even know. After my horrible bout of writer's block I start listenin' to this song and some plot bunny rams into my face and knocks me out of my chair  
>SO HERE COMES. A NEW SASUNARU STOREH. AND IT'S NOT GONNA BE A VAQUE ONESHOT THIS TIME: 3 YA DVUNC KM: O3O: DDD<strong>

**And by the way, I read stories with the settings "dark" and "1/2." Look at the top right, and you'll see 'em :DDD **

**MAKES SHIT EASIER IDK**

**Author:**** scandalousss **

**Warnings:**** swearing, stalking from both sexes, rain dance and shit**

**Song:**** Everlasting Light - The Black Keys**

**Disclaimer: ****yeah I don't own Naruto pffffft :l shut up**

* * *

><p>Sometimes we do things without even bothering to think about it. Like breathing – it comes naturally, with no thought – or the alternation of your feet as you walk, or run. But sometimes, we do things without even realizing we did.<p>

And sometimes, we do things – with full, complete awareness – and regret it immediately.

Maybe it was intuition, he guessed. There was just something about seeing a head of bright, blonde hair in the middle of a dark boring sky that made you smile inwardly. His hair flashed waves of light in every direction – almost like the sun. Completely visible, stuck out in the mob of dark, umbrella covered people, how could you not notice it?

**Standing in the middle of the street, a blonde-haired man laughing as if he was just born?**

Sasuke watched intently, eyes narrowed in amusement and slight bafflement – at the strange blonde-haired man. His own clothes were darkly speckled with drops of water, but he crept into the café just before the impending rain shower began. However, the blonde man, his clothes drenched completely to the skin – grinned happily and set his closed eyes at the sky, arms up and trying to fly. Passing civilians barely gave him a glance, rushing past him totally uncaring.

**Still, he was dancing in the rain.**

Eyebrows crunched in slight confusion as the rain dropped café window fogged up. Scooting back, the dark-haired man almost gaped in horror as he realized he had been unconsciously shifting closer to the window.

Closer to _him_.

"Sir? Would you like more coffee?"

Snapping away from his musings, Sasuke turned his head to see a blonde waitress smiling too warmly at him, holding a coffee pot and gesturing at his empty mug. She leaned over, her chest almost touching the table; Sasuke almost recoiled in disgust. Her hair was a pale, pale blonde – not nearly as bright as the other blonde – and Sasuke's eyes blinked in distaste.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He answered politely, albeit stoically – and turned back to the window scanning for bright yellow. The dark-haired man smirked in satisfaction at the disappointed sigh and the tap, tap, tap of footsteps walking away.

Obsidian eyes widened when there was no dancing blonde to be seen. Panicking, his rose up from his booth and plastered his face to the window, ignored the confused glances from the other curious customers. Dark eyes roamed through dark, rain dipped road.

**Nothing. Gone.**

"Damn it," The Uchiha cursed. For one reason, his only entertainment was gone, and the other was: that he was actually _annoyed_ about it.

He vaguely registered the ring of bells as the cafe door opened, momentarily catching the sound of the loud rain shower.

The dark-haired man blinked, then grinned in triumph.

**Found him.**

The blonde sat quietly on a table across the small cafe, politely declining offers of coffee - shivering. Sasuke vaguely heard one of the waitresses whisper, "Great, more shit to clean up," and he didn't blame her; the idiot was dripping rain all over the table.

But Sasuke stared. I mean, who in his position wouldn't?

This blonde man was absolutely, downright _gorgeous._

His golden, sun-kissed skin was glazed with water, drops steadily dripping from his spiky hair… gliding down his forehead only to pop off the tip of his nose.

An orange (of course) t-shirt plastered on his chest, outlining his muscles, and god_damn_ it, curves. Was it possible to be manly and so feminine at the same time?

But the most terrifyingly sexy thing was, dear _god_, were those lips curved in that smile. The blonde man grinned happily for no reason...he just looked happy to be alive.

All in all, the man was a walking wet dream.

And without even realizing it, Sasuke was standing in front of him with a perfectly stoic expression, poking his shoulder.

"W-What the – oh – HI!" The blonde greeted him enthusiastically, twirling in his seat to take a full look at Sasuke. And when he did, his eyes widened a little in pure, disclosed delight. Sasuke grinned haughtily. He knew he was _pretty _damn good looking.

"Tell me your name." It was a command. Sasuke took a seat across from the drenched man, and raised an eyebrow when an annoyed look flitted across the blonde's face.

"Um...Kiba. And yours?" He answered uncertainly. I mean, how many times a day do you find a random, uh, fucking sexy as hell, stranger sit by you in a cafe and demand your name?

Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. And where do you live?" He watched with pure delight as the blonde's face scrunched in discomfort. He could almost hear the words going through the others head:

_Are you fucking kidding me? Some nerve, this damn stalker – _

"I'm from...Australia. Here for vacation, and stuff."

"I see. How old are you, _Kiba_?" Sasuke's tone was nothing short from downright, amused.

The blonde's suspicious expression changed to one of pure irritation, a scowl marring his features. "Twenty-five," he gritted out.

"And tell me, have you always had the tendency to lie, _dobe_?" The dark-haired man practically purred, his lips brushing the other's ear.

The blonde spluttered indignantly in extreme shock, looking as if he were just slapped in the face. He sprung to his feet, knocking over his chair with a loud metallic clang. He shakily pointed an accused finger at Sasuke's smug face, absolutely irate.

"You _fucking_ bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Glad you remember me, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>YOU SEE THAT REVIEW BUTTON THURRR? –POINTS-<strong>

**OKAI I'M GONNA GO AND LIKE ROLL AROUND IN THE RAIN CUZ IT'S RAININ' AND MAYBE PLAY SOME MARIO KART PFFTTT :L **

**The second chapter's gonna be longer because I'm a stupid whore and this is only the prologue hehe giggle**

**I'LL PROBABLEH UPLOAD THE SECOND CHAPTEH LIKE, IDK, DEPENDS ON YOUR REVIEWS PFFFFT IDFK**

**AS THE TITLE IMPLIES.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, YO.**

**© scandalousss**


	2. I wouldn't let you think so

**AN:**So this chapter going to be a bit longer, yay. ENJOY OR DON'T ENJOY IT OKAY I DON'T IDFC 3

**Author:**scandalousss

**Warnings: **stupid annoying flashbacks and a shitload of swearing what are you expecting pshhhahh... & fucked up bullshit idfk

**Song: **1901 – Phoenix** (you know, that one song, on that one commercial?) **and Ruled by Secrecy by Muse.

**Disclaimer:**yeah I don't own it I'm aware and I'm sure you are too I don't even know why this is important pffffft :3

**Hope you like my shit.**

* * *

><p><em>I impatiently tapped my foot against the floor and glared at the classroom door, waiting for it to open. I could almost see it, him walking in with a sheepish smile on his face, his backpack lazily slung over his shoulder, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I overslept again," and plopping down in his usual seat next to mine. But right now, his seat remained empty and cold. And I twitched.<em>

_Uchiha's do not __**twitch.**_

_Even though I would never admit it to anyone, even at fucking gunpoint – I was worried. But don't get carried away. Just a little. I mean, it's Naruto Uzumaki of all people. He probably got stuck in a ditch or something or might be at Ichiraku's downing fifty bowls of ramen._

_Because in his eyes, ramen is much more important than a middle school science class. It's more important than anything._

_The late bell rang. I refused the urge to pout._

_I tried to ignore the nagging in the corner of my mind. Nothing's wrong._

_Maybe._

* * *

><p>"You scared me, jerk! I thought you <em>forgot<em> me." Naruto scolded hotly, pointing at himself, "That wasn't even funny."

Sasuke mumbled, shuffling his feet, "Ironic…"

"Well duh! You weren't stalking me, were you Uchiha?" Rising to his toes, Naruto wrapped an arm around the dark-haired man shoulders, and grinned mockingly.

He rolled his eyes, "Moron."

"Asshole."

"Dumbass."

"Teme."

Sasuke's lips curved in a smile, a strange tingling sensation swelled up in his stomach. "Say that again," he said, halting in his steps. He grabbed Naruto's wrist, who in turn hissed and turned around, with a questioning look.

"Say what?" Even at twenty one, Naruto's voice still sounded so childish – soft. It still had that, there's no other word to describe it – _Naruto _– sound to it. Sasuke didn't know whether to just start running or just listen to the dobe talk forever.

"I haven't had someone call me that in years."

Sasuke walked coolly across the street, hands in pockets. The rain had already stopped – but maybe not for long, weather in Konoha was downright unpredictable – and the sky was painted a sickly color of red behind the tall business buildings. That's something Sasuke hated about living in the city; the impressive skyscrapers always blocked half of the sky. The first stars were practically invisible; they were so many damn lights.

The concrete was dark, and crunched underneath their feet with every hurried step.

"Well I'm not surprised. People are probably afraid of you and shit to call you names, you famous prick," Naruto mumbled. It was true of course – the Uchiha name was well-known, around the world for a reason: it was an international corporation, spanning over thirty six countries – and damn, who knew how much it was worth.

Sasuke, however, wanted _nothing _to do with it. He barely acknowledged it, and brushed it off like it was merely a bothersome fly. Who cared anyway?

Sasuke's brother, (even though he refused to admit it) Itachi and himself were bound to inherit the treasure when their father finally decided to step down and retire. Who knows when that was _anyway?_

Needless to say, the Uchiha family were _loaded – _dozens of cars at their disposal –but Sasuke being the stubborn prick he was had demanded that he just walk. And by some brilliant stroke of luck, or misfortune, who knows, he had wound up walking alongside his childhood classmate. Well, best friend (even though Sasuke refused to admit it. Because Uchiha's don't admit anything). And if he were surprised to see him, he sure didn't show it. It's almost as if he expected it.

"So…Sasuke," said man's head popped up in mild surprise. Had the moron actually used his name? "S'been a while, huh? I didn't think..."

The raven-haired man almost smirked to himself. Even at this age, Naruto was as awkward and idiotic as ever. It was comforting to know that at least that part of him hadn't changed.

Still, the Uchiha didn't know what to say. Like, _how have you been?_

_Did all your dreams come true like I wanted them to?_

_Are you happy?_

_Why didn't you ever call?_

_**Did you forget me?**_

"You say something Sasuke-chan?"

Just as Sasuke was about to reply with a smartass remark, Naruto's ass began to sing. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow as Naruto jumped and flapped around, looking for the source of the noise. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, and flipped it open slapping it on his ear.

"Yeah? Oh hey Kyuubi…oh…I was?" Now this was strange. Naruto's face paled, and his eyebrow quivered. "Oh okay, calm your ass, I'll be there in ten."

He gulped, and snapped his phone shut. "I have to go home now," Naruto looked extremely bothered.

_Already?_

"Who was that?"

"Huh?" Leave it to Naruto to be as confused as ever. They both stopped walking (who knows _where_ they were going) and halted, Sasuke leaning against a lamppost answered:

"Kyuubi. Who's Kyuubi?" He asked out of pure curiosity, of course.

Naruto blinked in surprise and replied nonchalantly, "Oh, Kyuubi's my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? Since __**when?**_

Sasuke popped his head and mouthed an 'oh'.

"So…I'll see you later, then?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his stomach twisted. Why were those words so damn familiar?

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Baka,**__ will you watch where you're fucking dragging that thing?"_

_"Oh, you mean this?" Naruto agonizingly ground his suitcase wheel into my foot, drawing out a satisfying hiss._

_"Idiot."_

_Naruto half-smiled and playfully punched my shoulder._

_"Bastard."_

_I didn't know whether to smirk (because Uchiha's do not, I repeat, do not smile. Ever) or run out of the airport, dragging the dobe with me and locking him in a well guarded closet. I mean he'd be okay with it, as long as I stuck a flat screen in there, along with a microwave and cup ramen._

_The sound of rolling wheels ceased. We were at the gate; and the passengers were already boarding. A surge of panic swept from my head, down to the pit of my stomach like a heavy stone. Naruto grinned, and draped an arm around my shoulders completely oblivious to my inner turmoil._

_"Well, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, this is it huh? Who knew going off to college would so...bittersweet."_

_"Hn." replied quietly, eyebrows slightly creased._

_Naruto frowned at my lack of smirking. "Oh come on…no bye?"_

_"Just go, Naruto."_

_His frown deepened at the sound of his name. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, and we made eye contact – there was no avoiding it now. He saw it all in my eyes._

_"So, I'll see you later then?"_

* * *

><p>"Give me your phone."<p>

"Eh? Why, don't you have one –?"

"Now."

Naruto mumbled something about "bitchy temes" and shoved his phone into the stoic man's chest. "Why the hell do you need my phone? And stop _stabbing_ it with your fingers, that shit was expensive…!"

Thrusting the thing back in Naruto's face, Sasuke gave a quiet 'hn' and stalked away, leaving an irate, baffled beyond belief blonde.

"Where the hell are you_ going_!"

Watching Sasuke's retreating figure, grumbling, Naruto flipped open his phone to check for any damages. He gaped.

Exactly seven digits.

* * *

><p>This was complete, utter bullshit. Who does Naruto think he is, disappearing for three goddamn years and suddenly showing up and casually throwing out, "Oh, he's my <em>boyfriend<em>," and then trying to leave again? You'd think he'd at least…remember some things…did he not?

He knew that Naruto was bisexual – he'd known for a long time, whether Naruto hadn't confessed to him or not, but that didn't mean he could go on and get a boyfriend damn it!

Sasuke let out an irritated groan and kicked open his front door, ignoring his mother's indignant "My _goodness_ Sasuke!" It bounced back from the wall and snapped shut. He trudged upstairs, to his temporary summer bedroom and slammed the door, locking it. Even though it was practically pointless.

He didn't know whether he was ever going to see him again, from the moment Naruto's plane had taken off. It all started out with mere phone calls, Sasuke called him every day, at least once, which slowly dwindled to a short phone call every couple months... Until, all and any contact disappeared – Naruto had completely _forgotten_ him. But how could you forget someone you spent your entire childhood with?

The same person whose shoulder you cried on, the first person you kissed – even it was an accident – how…was it really that unimportant?

Did Sasuke mean anything at _all?_

His insides burned, and a part of him felt like screaming, letting out all that pent up emotion – while the other part of him wanted to lock himself somewhere and never come out. It was all just so unfair, confusing, and just _fucking messed up._

For Naruto's sake, he had kept a straight face and acted as much as himself as possible, but now without anyone to watch or care…_what the hell was he thinking?_

It seemed almost surreal. Like a dream – you're in one world for a second, then you wake up – and it's all gone. And you completely forget it in minutes. But this, whatever _this _is, is not a dream. It's almost as if Naruto threw away everything from their childhood and acted like Sasuke was some _stranger_. And the Uchiha didn't know why that bothered him so much.

But as they said, time changed everything, did it not? Feelings can be there for a moment, only to pass over – and along the way you'll forget some things.

Love is timeless.

Right?

Sasuke glared at his phone.

* * *

><p>"Why the <em>fuck<em> are you all wet?" A sneering, annoyed voice demanded.

Naruto flinched at the hard tone, and bit his lip. _Not today, please not today._ "It rained," he peeled off his rain chilled shirt and passed right by Kyuubi's leering figure, careful not to brush shoulders. Stepping into a small kitchen, he rested his elbows on the counter and stared at Kyuubi, waiting for a command.

"Well, go get changed, I don't want you destroying the goddamn apartment."

_Make me._

When Naruto made no move to follow to the order, the red-haired man moved so fast his hot breath was ghosting over Naruto's ear in moments. He fisted blonde hair in pale fingers, yanking tightly; Naruto cried out in pain.

_"_Do what I _fucking say_." He growled into Naruto's ear, who squeezed his eyes tight.

He didn't want to see Kyuubi's face. The dangerous eyes – the ones he'd fallen for in the first place – were so deadly they'd make you drop to your knees. There was only one good thing about Kyuubi, other than his ability to manipulate, and destroy your emotional barrier by charming himself into it – was the man was beautiful.

The porcelain skin, the spiky red locks, or that evil smile of pure power – Naruto didn't want to see any of it.

Nevertheless, he waited for Kyuubi to let go of his hair so he could escape. And when he did, he practically ran into the bedroom, leaving the red-haired man before he messed up again and made him any angrier.

He changed into a soft sleeveless, which he noticed with discomfort had a light bloodstain on it.

In minutes, Naruto collapsed onto the bed, muffling his crying, and his silent tears. He took a shuddered breath, and curled into the blankets. They all smelled like Kyuubi.

**Naruto would always hate the smell of cinnamon.**

An annoyed huff next to his ear startled him, and the blonde held back a terrified shriek, burying his face into the pillow. The huff turned into slightly amused words, spoken directly above him with authority. Before Naruto could protest, his feet were yanked out of the bed, and he collided brutally with the cold hard floor, facedown.

"The fuck are you crying for? And go sleep on the couch."

* * *

><p>"Something wrong, Sasu-chan?"<p>

"Fuck you."

"Did poor Sauce-cakes get rejected?"

"Get out."

"Aw, don't be so mean, Sasu-chan –"

"Shut the fuck _up_, Itachi."

Itachi gave his brother a purely amused look, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sure, Sasuke was a whiny sulking baby most of the time – but a certain look in the younger Uchiha's eyes sparked some interest – it looked horribly familiar.

Glaring angrily at his poor excuse of an older brother, Sasuke threw a pillow at him. Itachi merely nudged out of the way, and the pillow hit one of the eavesdropping maids in the hallway with a 'mph.'

"Leave us." Itachi didn't even bother to look at her.

The maid scurried away, squeaking angrily at the loss of potential gossip.

With the door closed, Itachi sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed, watching intently at the younger Uchiha's eyes for any sign of emotion. Sasuke never gave any sign of feeling, his face remained completely stoic – but those eyes betrayed anything that might be swirling within the depths of his mind...he was an Uchiha, after all. Their eyes gave away everything.

"Is it about him?" Itachi stated. It wasn't even a question. He knew that look anywhere: the one of guilt, betrayal…sadness. Only one person in existence could conjure up so much emotion at the same time – from an Uchiha no less.

"No," Sasuke said immediately, head down like an ashamed eight-year old, "And it's none of your fucking business. Get the hell out of my room."

"Don't lie, Sasu-chan. Every time I'm right about something, which is well_, always, _you automatically get all defiant –"

"I do not." Sasuke retorted in an indignant tone.

"Sasuke."

Mumble.

"I don't know what's going on here, but for the sake of your sanity; don't make it a bigger deal than it is."

Sasuke replied, "You have no fucking idea, Itachi."

"Well of course I don't. Whatever you choose to believe, I don't know _everything_," Sasuke gave a snort of approval, "but if you end up crying all over the place, and it wasn't because of me, I'm going to have an issue."

"Just get the fuck –"

"Well, I have nothing else to say so I think I'll be taking my leave. Night Saucy-cakes!" Itachi's question had already been confirmed, and on the plus side – he had gotten some tally marks under his name. Annoying the hell out of his brother was always fun, no?

And just as the door closed, before Sasuke could let out a string of colorful curses:

His phone rang in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE, NOTICE READ THE DAMN NOTICE I'VE SAID NOTICE LIKE THREE TIMES<br>****To clear things up, in the first chapter – eh, prologue whatever pffffft – Naruto had known it was Sasuke from the moment he saw him, and Sasuke figured out it was Naruto as soon as he saw him sitting at the café table. Naruto got fucking irritated because he thought Sasuke had no idea who he was (I mean, its like your own mother forgetting who you are, bro, forreal). And that's why Sasuke was smirking his goddamn head off, yeah, okay, uhm, bye. NOTICE THING NOTICE OVER NOTICE **

**^^IS THAT A CLIFFHANGER IDK YOU TELL ME?**

**So I felt like being extremely uncreative and made the name of the city Konoha. Because you know, I'm a lazy ho. And on another note, Kyuubi has absolutely no relation to Naruto other than the fact that he has probably fucked Naruto into the mattress**

**SO NO INCEST SORREH. IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE UHM. LOOKING FOR :AWKWARD GRIN: **

**As for updates, it will be fucking sporadic and sometimes chapters can have a span of two days, and sometimes eight weeks, I don't know. Depends on my mood you know.**

**AS THE TITLE IMPLIES.**

**See you later guuyysss. **

**And, I know it's a fucking pain. But please X 56.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I'LL BAKE Y'ALL COOKIES, PROMISE.**

**© scandalousss**


	3. Now turn away

**AN:** I don't like this chapter. At all. 'SUP BBY?

**Author:** scandalousss

**Warnings:** some harmless Ino bashing...which is okay since I love Ino...: GULP: swearing...duh...you must be patient for the smut, beautifulllll

**Song:** Cancer by My Chemical Romance. I cried. The song is so fucking beautiful and it means so much to me. To think I've heard it live in concert ugh sob -wipes tears- please excuse me

**Disclaimer**: "Naruto bby! Be mine!"

"NO DAMNIT SASUKE! I'M KISHIMOTO'S, FUCK OFF!"

**Un-beta'd. So please feel free to bitch at my mistakes, there's bound to be some lololol derp**

**Hope you like my shit.**

* * *

><p><em>The dobe hadn't shown up all day. Lunch was deathly quiet, which was highly unusual considering Naruto's loudness made it so fucking impossible to think to point where you can't even pick up a plastic fork - and Kakashi-sensei even remarked about his absence. I mean the dobe was always at school, despite his barely acceptable grades. He wasn't exactly Uchiha book smart, but when shit happened he was always the first one with a plan, right?<em>

_If something had happened, he'd be okay, wouldn't he?_

_This led me to point where I was pacing back and forth like some moron, my friends watching me like a fucking soap opera. You always catch what you can, me showing some kind of concern for anything is like that Ino chick actually showing up to school wearing pants. It was quite rare._

_Sakura wasn't too worried, "He's probably just sick." While the rest of the gang had agreed, (well, Shikamaru gave a mumble and went back to sleep on the desk) I most definitely was not so easily appeased._

_Naruto would have at least called and told me. He was a moron with no sense of self-survival - honestly, he ate ramen all day for god's sake. Without parents to stuff vegetables and nutrients in his mouth, how else does he even live?_

_I snorted; He's probably passed out on the floor or something. _

_And don't you just hate it when you turn out to be right about certain things?_

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at his phone, fingers softly tracing Sasuke's number on the screen. He desperately hoped Kyuubi was asleep.<p>

He didn't want to feel worse than he already did.

At least the couch gave off a better scent; smelled like himself, lavender, probably a result from him sleeping on it so much. Soft moonlight illuminated wet, scarred cheeks.

It was an almost a laughable situation, if you thought about it. After a painful three years of ignoring Sasuke - no matter how much he didn't want to - some goddess in heaven had decided to grace him…

Or of course, some fucking demon.

Guilt started bubbling in his stomach, the guilt that he had tried so hard to bury, and Naruto let out a broken, pathetic sob – finally breaking the facade he had determinedly set for Sasuke.

_Goddamnit!_

Tears dropped onto the screen, smearing the numbers; his vision blurred. Naruto covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head violently.

_This was so fucking __**unfair!**_

What about all those ignored phone calls? The deleted voice mails, emails, _everything_ – did he really expect Sasuke to answer him?

Like he hadn't?

Did Naruto even _deserve that_? Why the fuck did Sasuke give him his number in the first place?

"Why am I so fucking selfish..." Naruto gripped his phone tightly.

The look on Sasuke's face as they walked down Dansel Street, completely unperturbed by the fact they haven't even spoken in years - was deeply disconcerting.

It's almost as if they were complete strangers.

With a frustrated cry, Naruto uncaringly chucked his phone and it skidded across the coffee table, and thunked against the wall.

The normally silent air was thick with angry, heavy sobs. They crept down to occasional sniffs, and Naruto finally lost his battle with sleep, resting his head on the damp pillow.

He didn't notice the tall figure watching angrily from the dark corner, with narrowed red eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scrambled with his phone, fumbling with it for a couple agonizing seconds before finally getting a grip on it. A rock dropped into the pit of his stomach when he saw the caller ID. For all we knew, with a glare like that he was probably trying to melt the thing.<p>

Smacking the damn mobile to his ear, he spat, "What the fuck, Neji?"

"Why so vulgar, Uchiha? Did Itachi-"

"Just tell me what the hell you want." Sasuke's patience was already running dangerously thin.

"Calm down, I just wanted to ask you something."

Silence.

The Uchiha's voice was pure venom, "_Well_?"

You could almost _hear_ the damn Hyuuga smirking.

"I stopped by the cafe down on Dansel Street you see," his voice was mockingly curious, "and there were an excited set of waitresses gossiping about the oh so famous, Sasuke Uchiha, and how he was spotted leaving the cafe with a certain blonde man."

Sasuke's face drained of all color. Vampire skin officially achieved.

He answered defiantly, "So?"

"Who was it then?" Sasuke was positive. The bastard was smirking on the other side, probably twiddling with his precious hair between his fingers. If he weren't so angry as he was now, he wouldn't have spat out the words that made everything that much more obvious.

"Who the fuck do you think?"

"Aa, so you finally caught Naruto-kun, huh?" A snort came from the Hyuuga, "The blonde one? Did he remember his old lover?"

He could almost hear Neji's bones breaking in his fingers.

Now that was going too far. Voice dropping, Sasuke murmured quietly.

"He never loved me, we were never lovers, idiot." Sasuke's grip on the phone loosened.

Neji stayed quiet for a couple moments, then said much less mocking than before, "...Well of course. Excuse my_ idiocy_," a ruffling came from the line, "but I must be going. I do thank you for more of the latest Uchiha gossip."

He gritted his teeth, "Anytime." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at hesitant silence, when the line didn't click. He was about to cut the call, but quiet, serious murmuring made him freeze in his bed.

Neji's voice came softly, sincerely, and would've shocked Sasuke out of his mind if the words that were spoken hadn't shocked him more.

"Do you? ...Still?"

Sasuke shifted on his bed, and squeezed the phone between his ear and his shoulder and started twiddling with his fingers. It wasn't like Neji to be so, well, is there any other word for it – caring? Or was it just pure curiosity? Sure, he was one of those 'close' acquaintances, but that's as close as Sasuke ever got to people. Friends meant sacrifice, and he just did not have time for that type of nonsense anymore. He let out a defeated sigh, and mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Neji."

Then he hung up.

* * *

><p>Something was gently prodding Naruto's shoulder. Apparently, it got impatient so it poked his face instead – resulting in the stabbing of Naruto's cheek. The blonde irritably opened his eyes, letting out a groggy groan. In the fogginess of his eyes he saw a mass of red – red hair.<p>

Naruto took a deep breath and started panicking. Did he do something wrong? Kyuubi never speaks to him in the mornings – no more _touch_ him, unless it was for some meaningless fuck – so what the hell was he doing now?

A rough, quiet voice woke him up from his morning daze, "Relax. It's just me."

Almost as if those words commanded his body, Naruto let out a held breath and his eyes fell closed again. His shoulders loosened into the pillow, and he sighed, "How'd you get in here?"

The figure above him knelt down until he was at eye level with the blonde, and hard jade collided with half-open blue. The red-haired man crossed his arms above his knees, and answered, "The door was unlocked."

_He didn't even bother to lock it when he left the apartment?_

Naruto cringed as he got off the couch, back bent and sore. The green-eyed man watched with silent eyes as Naruto lazily dragged himself to the kitchen, past him, slightly limping with a hand on his lower back.

"You're limping." He stated, arms still crossed over his chest.

"It's just because of the couch." The blonde's voice came from behind the refrigerator door, as he pretended to sift through its contents. What was he supposed to tell him? My boyfriend threw me onto the floor last night?

_I'm sorry I lied again?_

"You hungry, Gaara?" Naruto asked, head still in the fridge. He took slow, steady breaths, until his back leg couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed on the floor, face contorted in pain.

Gaara was by his side in a flash, picking him up and carrying him back to the couch, avoiding eye contact. "I'll order." Carefully, with the utmost care – the green-eyed placed a pillow under the blonde's right leg. Naruto watched him as he did it, without uttering a word.

"My wallet's in the bedside drawer in the bedroom…can we get some ramen? Please?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Gaara said emotionlessly, sitting on the floor and looking at Naruto with raised eyebrows.

Naruto pouted. "I haven't had ramen in _days_, _**c'mon**_…"

"That isn't what I meant…" Gaara rose from his spot on the floor, "Where's your phone?"

Looking sheepish, Naruto pointed the wall across the couch, "It's over there…I think…" He laughed awkwardly while Gaara stalked over to the gestured spot and picked it up.

"Why is it cracked?" Gaara asked, staring at the phone like it was some unknown specimen.

Naruto put on his most innocent face, "I threw it."

"And why did you throw something you spent four months saving for?" Gaara did not look amused.

"I got mad…fuck, ouch," Gaara's eyes darted to Naruto's leg then back to his face. Naruto shifted himself to a sitting position, craning his neck to look at Gaara, "But it's no big deal. And anyway, I bet the stupid thing still works, let me see it."

Gaara made no move to, and instead stood there stubbornly and muttered, "I'll just buy you a new one."

"_Don't be ridiculous_," Naruto mocked, grinning, "You don't need to. And…" The blonde gulped, and turned away and stared at his lap, terror settling within his stomach. _Sasuke's number is still in it._

"So don't throw it away! It still has my contacts…"

"You can get them back."

Giving the redhead a brief glance, Naruto spoke quietly, twiddling his fingers: "You remember Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara?"

There was a silence before Gaara spoke again venomously, "Sasuke?_**Uchiha**_?

_That guy you always used to talk about?_

_The one you spent days in bed crying for?_

_How could think I don't remember?_

"Wasn't he your best friend through high school?" Gaara sat back down on the floor; there weren't any seats other than the couch which Naruto was currently occupying.

"Since second grade…" Naruto smiled a bittersweet smile at the memories that popped into his mind, images of a young teenager Sasuke...smirking, calling him names…It was almost unreal how much it had all changed…he just couldn't brush it off like he used to. He propped himself up on his uninjured leg and straightened his back.

"You talk about him a lot," Gaara grumbled," and he's famous, right?"

"He'll inherit all of Uchiha Corp in a few years, yeah…I saw him yesterday." Naruto mumbled, eyes still on his lap. He was still horribly confused about it all – he didn't think he'd ever speak to Sasuke again; he wasn't mentally prepared for this. You can't expect the very bane of your existence to show up completely…_unexpected._

_Not now. I won't do this right now. I __**can't**__ do this._

"What are you going to do, then…?" The redhead set the cracked phone on the kitchen counter, and leaned against it, holding the side of his face in his hand. He glared at Naruto's bare back, tracing the bruises with angry eyes.

"Well I guess I…" Naruto fidgeted under the hard gaze, still avoiding eye contact, "I can't ignore him anymore. I miss –"

Gaara suddenly interrupted, "Yes you can. Stay away from him, Naruto."

_I don't like this. I don't like this at all. He doesn't need another one. _

_I don't like it._

_I have a bad feeling._

_I have to stop it as soon as I can._

Naruto spat angrily, surprised and highly annoyed, "The hell? Why?"

"He can't do this to you." Gaara's spoke softly, "Not again."

Naruto stiffened, but his hard voice remained. He gritted his teeth."Who the fuck said you can tell me what to do? And it's _Sasuke_…I can't just –"

"Don't make it harder than it already is."

There was another silence. Feelings from last night came rushing back, clouding Naruto's insides and blurring his eyes. There was only one word for it.

_Unfair._

_Unfair._

_**Unfair.**_

As Gaara turned on his heel wordlessly, Naruto said softly, "It hurts…"

Gaara looked at Naruto's sprawled out form on the couch, looking almost dejected. Then he opened the front door, and closed it quietly, hoping he could forget the picture of Naruto with tears running down his cheeks.

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

_Am I not rich enough?_

_Am I not beautiful enough?_

_Not caring enough?_

_**What more could you want?**_

* * *

><p><strong>So you may be wondering why Naruto ignored Sasuke in the first place, after being best friends for so long. THIS WILL BE REVEALED<strong>

**AT SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE **

**Anyway, like I said my updates will be completely sporadic like that one chick in my history class lololol YEAH WELL**

**-stares pointedly at review button thing-**

**AS THE TITLE IMPLIES.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**© scandalousss**


	4. Where are you tonight

**AN: **At the moment I'm rolling around on the floor only because I feel like it

This chapter is hella short. _U MAD BRO?_

AND **KATRINA EAGLE** BBY?

Your reviews make me _fuckin'_ laugh – "Shit, Gaara. GAARA. The _fuck_?"

LOLOLOLOL BRO I KINDA DIED FOR A SECOND

**Author:** scandalousss. YES. YES I AM AWARE THAT THERE ARE THREE FUCKING S'S I JUST THOUGHT IT LOOKED COOLER OKAY

**Warnings:** Uhm, blood, AND CUSSING WHY THE FUCK AM I EVEN WARNING YOU

**Song:**** I Summon You by Spoon. I would fucking MARRY the first man I meet that listens to Spoon. I FUCKING LOVE SPOON.  
>I find men with a music taste similar to mine attractive as fucking hell. Like…bang bang bang<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I disclaimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**mmmcookies.**

Unbeta'd. If that wasn't already apparent**…#toolazytoproofread**

**Hope you like my shit.**

* * *

><p><em>You know that bitter, burning feeling in the pit of your stomach when you know – you're downright <em>_**positive**__ – something's wrong but you refuse to admit it? Your palms get sweaty and you're constantly looking over your shoulder, and you can't look anyone in the eye…_

_The school bells rang but I didn't hear them. I just registered myself leaving the classroom before anyone could tell me otherwise. I saw Kakashi eyeing me as I flew out the door, my backpack lazily slung over my shoulder, my footsteps giving a sharp tap against the tiles._

_I heard Sakura's calls far behind me, mingled with the messy chatter of the other students._

_"Awh man, I'm gonna go straight home and sleep."_

_"How's seven?"_

_"So much fucking homework…"_

_I ignored her and kept my pace. I still had to keep my cool exterior intact, no matter what my subconscious was telling me. I took heavier steps than usual, but my hands were in my pockets. I was still breathing._

_But the air was so cold._

_I had already made up my mind. I was going straight to Naruto's house and beating the moron to a bloody pulp. How dare he. _

_**How fucking dare he scare me like this.**_

_**Like he actually means something to me.**_

_**"**__Sasuke, Uchiha-sama demanded that you come home from school straight away. It's best that I do not detour."_

_"I don't care what he says. Take me to Naruto's."_

_The driver let out a sigh and nodded, as I slumped in my seat and crossed my arms. He knew there was no use trying to change my mind._

_He pulled up in front of Naruto's apartment after a silent drive and I quickly kicked the door open, leaving the driver wordlessly and climbing up the stairs. My fingers glided against the railing, as my feet took a sharp turn and climbed up the next flight. _

_My eyes made contact with a red door._

_I found that I couldn't bring myself to open it. Was I afraid of what was inside?_

_**No, don't be fucking stupid. There's nothing in there. You're just overreacting. **_

_The key almost slipped through my fingers as I jammed it into the keyhole, twisting it and flinging the door open._

_I walked right in, and I noticed with discomfort how the air didn't smell like it usually did at Naruto's house. There was no warmth. It was eerily silent…_

_It lacked a sense of __**Naruto**__._

_I stepped right past his kitchen, my footsteps muffled into the carpet. It was all…empty._

_I tapped my knuckles on the wall, wondering if Naruto was just being a lazy idiot and was still in bed sleeping. When there was no sign of movement I knocked harder, and I heard the crackle of the wall crumbling._

_Confusion._

_Fear._

_Deep, deep disconcertion._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something on the carpet. I made my way towards it, towards Naruto's bedroom. It was almost obvious Naruto wasn't home, but where the fuck was he then? He was too young to drive…and it's not like he was kidnapped or something. The apartment would be a complete mess if he were taken against his will – no way would he give in without a fight. And who would kidnap Naruto out of all people?_

_And that's what was so worrying._

_My heart was beating quicker than it should have._

_My fingers were still._

_My eyes were narrowed._

_I took._

_Small._

_Quiet._

_Steps._

_At a time._

_I saw a pale hand peeking out of the bedroom door._

_I can't. I just _**can't.**

_Why were my feet still moving?_

_Why was I screaming?_

_**Why was there so much blood?**_

* * *

><p>Gaara had been staring out the window for the past two hours, his eyes outlining the tree branches and the clouds. The gentle ticking of the branches against the window and the sun slowly disappearing under the earth was almost like a painting, fast forwarded.<p>

Because right now, it hurt to think.

_"…I saw him yesterday."_

He barely registered a shift in sight as his walked right out his front door. The redhead ruffled and got even messier in the bitter wind – even in the middle of summer – and the sky threatened more rain. It was all so dark…

There were almost no cars on the road.

_"It's Sasuke…I can't just…"_

The bells attached the door jingled as Gaara flung the tattoo shop door open. A blonde woman appeared, peering her head out of the backroom. Her hair was stuck in four spiky ponytails, her eyes a shallow teal. Her voice was gruff, and annoyed, "The hell Gaara? The shop's been closed for hours," she stared at Gaara from her desk, tapping her sharply manicured fingernails on the hard surface.

If Gaara was uncomfortable from his sister's hard look, he surely didn't show it. His back was kept straight, his eyes were stone. He glared at Temari, "Didn't know where else to go."

"Yeah, well, just don't fuck shit up, okay?" Temari said, grinning, and turned her attention back to her phone, furiously tapping at tiny keys, filling the shop with squeaky beeps every time a button was pressed.

Fortunately, the store was completely empty after seven, save for the walls covered in tattoo designs and the empty customer seats. There were needles scattered here and there on the floor, the air smelled musky and strongly of ink – it was exactly what Gaara wanted.

Somewhere quiet.

Where he wasn't exactly alone.

He wordlessly stepped into the back room, feeling Temari's curious eyes on his back.

_"I only know I've met you three hours ago but…I still want you to be happy." Naruto smiled sincerely, placing a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened hysterically and I didn't even flinch at his contact. "Stop avoiding people, and live up to your life that you wanna lead…"_

_He was touching me, talking to me…_

_He was treating me like…a human?_

_A person?_

_**A friend?**_

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut as his back slid down the wall.

_A loud clashing came from dorm room. I didn't know if I was supposed to open the door or just walk away and pretend I didn't hear anything. But I decided to fuck caution and flung the door open, only to see Kiba against the wall, held up by his shirt and Naruto with his fist drawn back ready to strike._

_"Calm the fuck down! I was just kidding, Naruto!"_

_"What the hell do you know about anything? You think that's a joke?" Naruto's eyes flashed red as he stared fiercely into Kiba's eyes, glaring murder._

_"I didn't mean it – I didn't know! I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't know about your parents…I didn't know…"_

_Naruto dropped Kiba onto the floor with a thump, and whipped around, shoving past me and down the hall. There were curious heads popping out of dorm rooms, wondering where all the yelling and crashing was coming from. Eyes followed Naruto as he ran down the hall, pushing past anyone in the way._

_Of course I ran after him._

Gaara heard the soft trickle of rain against the window. Rain? Again?

_"I know you're standing there."_

_Well of course he did._

_I appeared out from behind the car and calmly stepped towards Naruto's standing figure. His back was towards me, and he was staring out into the empty sky, hands squeezed into fists. I didn't stop until my back was flush against his._

_Warm._

_He smelled like lavender._

_"What are you doing…?" Even though I couldn't see Naruto's face, I knew it was probably scrunched into that adorable expression every time he was confused or wasn't sure about something. He seemed almost hesitant; like he wasn't even sure I was standing there, his heartbeat so close to mine._

_It felt so warm._

_"I'm trying to be a friend," I whispered into his hair, almost afraid he'd hear me, "it's what you told me, right?"_

_Naruto stiffened against my back but didn't say anything. He just squeezed his fists tighter, before letting his fingers go in a sign of pure defeat. He turned right around, and buried his face into my chest. He held on, clutching my shirt in his fingers, holding on for dear life…_

_Lavender._

_He smells like lavender, and rose petals._

_"Don't let go…"_

Gaara had already left the tattoo shop, leaving Temari on her face asleep on her desk. The rain had stopped again, and the concrete was a dark grey – the bottoms of Gaara's shoes scratching against the sidewalk with every step.

He read the street sign – _Dansel Street._

Maybe Naruto was at the café.

Wasn't he always?

There was something deeply disconcerting about having the city of Konoha so deadly quiet and cold – the birds weren't even humming – and the streets we practically empty….

Gaara saw a halo of sunshine at the end of the sidewalk.

Only one person could have hair as blonde as that.

Keeping a steady pace, the redhead stalked towards to bobbing head of bight blonde hair, not knowing why. Why was it so urgent…? Why were his feet moving so fast…?

_I haven't heard his voice in days._

_I miss him._

_No, I don't. I don't miss people._

_What am I saying?_

_Do I even believe myself?_

_Is it gonna rain again?_

Blue eyes widened as Naruto stepped onto the road, preparing to cross. The road was slick from drying rain…Konoha's dead silence was brutally interrupted by the screeching of car tires against pavement.

_"Naruto!" _

You know that feeling, when you know something is going to happen and you can't do anything to stop it?

You just stand there, or run, or just look…watch…

_Are you mad now?_

_Are you __**angry**__?_

Do you wish it could've been you?

* * *

><p><em>In local stories, at exactly 8:00PM there was a brutal car accident involving two cars and one young pedestrian on the intersection of Dansel and Kante. While there were no reports any drivers' injuries, the young man, by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, was impacted directly head on by the on-coming cars while crossing the street to the Nille Café. He is currently at the local Konoha hospital, but his condition is yet to be clarified.<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke eyes didn't want to see this. No one in their right mind would. Blood. There was just so much blood, again. Memories he'd rather have kept buried, came streaming out of his eyes…<p>

_Not again, damn it._

_Why him?_

_If I had never come…_

_What if we were never even friends in the first place…?_

_What then?_

_What would matter then?_

It was so loud, the blaring of the ambulance and the screams were stinging his ears. He muffled them, by clamping his hands on his ears. But it wasn't enough; his eyes were open.

The grey was slowly being painted a crimson red…

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY FUCKING GOD I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IT TURNED OUT THIS WAY.<strong>

**I HATE IT. ITS SO DUMB AND STUPID BUT I'M SO LAZY IDFK ITS 4AM**

**IT'S ALL VAGUE, AND FUCKIN…BORING. It's honestly just a phase, (I fucking hope so or I swear I'm just going to **_**BITCH**_** all of da **_**FUCKIN'**_** place) since I'm been suffering writer's block and writer's block CAN FUCKING **_**SUFFOCATE**_** AND **_**DIE **_**FOR ALL I CARE**

**This goddamn motherfuckin' piece of shit son of a bitch cunt asshole bitch chapter is a filler. Yeah a filler. Yeah.**

…_**THAT**_

**I hope the next chapter will clarify a couple things, but until then I ain't sayin' SHITTTETETETTTTT.**

**Poor Gaara-chan. I just wanna hug him into a pile of mushy goo.**

**Reviews make me really, really happy, grin**

**I get that same face that SpongeBob made when he found out Squidward liked krabby patties**

**AS THE TITLE FUCKING IMPLIES.**

**UNTIL NEXTEH FUCKING TIME.**

**© scandalousss**


End file.
